


Uncatena

by juneafterdark



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Soft af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneafterdark/pseuds/juneafterdark
Summary: Just a small lil soft AU type thing, I'm shit at summaries
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi- June here,
> 
> i was inspired by Sylvan Esso's song Uncatena and my mildly gay little heart couldn't help but write a lil something for my favorite characters.
> 
> also I know i've started a few other things here and i haven't forgotten about them, life is just extra busy and i don't have the spare time to plan for more than a oneshot  
> -so here's this in the meantime.  
> (know i didn't even attempt to proofread so forgive me in advance)

Their time here is running out. Everyone knew going in this was but a temporary home for the summer. A beach house split between friends had soon become a safe place for all five of them. Drinking and planning where their lives go from here. The five had meet in college and none of them wanted to part ways quite yet. They had become a tight knit group from drunken house parties to cramming for exams in the library, they always had each other. Maybe that’s what made it so hard to part ways.

Elena and Kenny had gotten together soon after arriving and had been inseparable since. Hugo continued to bring home random hookups from the bar while still flirting with everyone in the house. Eve kept to herself but always made sure Villanelle didn’t feel left out. And Villanelle was unapologetically in love with Eve. 

It was their last night in the house. Hugo and Elena were flying back to London in the afternoon. Villanelle had an early flight back to Russia first thing in the morning.

Everyone is in the kitchen, some dancing, and some drying dishes. Kenny and Elena have already drank their way through a few bottles of wine with the help of Hugo. Definitely drunk and nagging the two sober ones to join in. Eventually the three make their way down to the beach, leaving Eve and Villanelle to themselves in the kitchen.

Eve and Villanelle are by the sink, Eve washing, Villanelle drying. Some obscure 80’s playlist is playing softly in the background. Villanelle takes her time, ringing bowls, bumping into Eve as she sways along to whatever song is playing. She looks over at Eve, wishing this moment would last forever. God she loved her. She’s loved her ever since they locked eyes in that shitty bathroom mirror in the science building. She loved her hair and how she was so accepting of her even from the beginning. Villanelle thought maybe Eve had feelings too, but she didn’t think she could handle the rejection if she didn’t. So she let the moment play, mouth so resistant, ocean air holding them dear. Praying this to last. 

Eve looked up and caught Villanelle staring. Eve asked “What? Do I have something?” bringing her hand up to her face. Villanelle shook her head slightly. Eve gave a soft smile and went back to washing the last of the dishes. When she was finished, she dried her hands and turned to sit on the counter, facing Villanelle. She felt the blonde had something to say but knew she needed time to work up to it. So instead of joining the others on the beach, she waited. 

Villanelle took her time, stretching out the moments to gain the courage to tell Eve how she felt. Just as she peeled her eyes away from the bowl she’d been drying just a little too long, Elena burst through the kitchen door in search of more wine. 

Elena took one look at Villanelle and said “Would you just bloody tell her already? We all know” Villanelle went pale and Eve looked confused.

“Tell me what?” Eve says softly. 

Elena comes over and grabs Eve’s hand. “Eve, are you blind?” 

“What? I- that’s a lot coming from someone who is seeing three of me right now. Vil, what’s going on?” Eve says with a worried laugh.

“Eve, I-” Villanelle starts only to be interrupted by Elena.

“Villanelle loves you. You guys are just too bloody stubborn to tell each other how you feel.” Elena turns to Villanelle and says “Did you ever say it?” Then promptly stumbles back out of the kitchen with a bottle of tequila. 

“Oh no. No no no, Eve that’s not how I wanted this to go.” Villanelle says as she moves to grab Eve’s hand. 

Eve slowly removes herself from the counter and away from Villanelle. She needs space. She needs to breathe. She needs to think. 

Villanelle lets her go. 

45 minutes is all she can stand to give the brunette. Villanelle makes her way upstairs and lightly knocks on Eve’s door. “Eve, it’s me. I’m sorry you found out like this. Can we talk, please, I don’t want to leave things this way.”

She hears Eve climb out of bed and slide down the door on the opposite side, Villanelle does the same. 

“Why didn’t you ever say?” Eve asks barely audible.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t love me back.” Villanelle replies just as soft. 

Eve wakes to a flood of memories. Of telling Villanelle she loved her too, of leading the blonde to her bed. Of spending the night finally wrapped up in each other and losing count of the orgasms shared between them. The brunette reaches over to find the other side of the bed cold. She turns on the light to find an envelope on the night stand. 

She tears it open, not the slightest bit careful after the confusion of waking up alone. She begins to read-

“E,

God, I didn’t want to leave you like this, but I am no good at goodbyes. You looked too peaceful to wake, with your hair across the pillow. I woke with you holding my hand, it broke my heart to let go. My flight leaves soon and I know if I were to wake you now -I’d never get on it. I will miss you more than the sea, more than the summer spent with the water rushing around us, more than the sun. I’ll miss how you look after Hugo tells one of his shitty jokes, how you look when you pretend to not like the sunrise. With the wind in your incredible hair, purples and pinks from the sky reflecting off the water and onto your skin. I’ll miss how you glance over at me with a shy smile, how you looked at me in the kitchen yesterday. I’ll miss the way you smell and how you taste on my lips. If there’s anything I regret in this life, it’s not telling you I loved you sooner. I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you in that shitty bathroom mirror. But my time has run out here, and I understand if you decide this isn’t what you want. A life of waiting for me to come back to you. I always will Eve, if you want me to. You asked me last night what I wanted from you. I couldn’t give you an answer then, but sitting here looking at you.- All I want from you’s a letter and to be your distant lover. I know its slippery beginnings but that’s all that I can offer at this time. I am yours, if you’ll have me.

I love you. Please don’t be upset with me for leaving like this. I’m sorry, baby xx –V.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! y’all can find me on twitter @juneafterdark if you want! i’m not v active and it’s an old account but if ya want to chat that’s where you can find me! -June


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi -June here.  
> I didn't think i'd be adding onto this but your kind words left me inspired, so thank you!  
> Here goes nothing-  
> as usual I didn't proofread shit so I apologize in advance  
> Thanks for reading!!

Seventeen calls. Seventeen iterations of “It’s Villanelle, you know what to do.” Seventeen times Eve hung up without a word. Sometimes listening to the silence, others hanging up before the words ended. It took seventeen times spread over eight days (she was trying her best not to seem desperate… but we all know she was) before Eve realized Villanelle most likely wouldn’t have kept the same number upon returning to her home country. 

Eve was confused. Hurt, and confused. She thought after the night they spent together, all the things that were said, she would at least get a proper goodbye. There was so much she didn’t know about the blonde. Where exactly she was going. How Eve could get in touch with her. All she knew was her visa was up and she had to return home. 

Since she met Villanelle she knew there was something there. But they became close friends and Eve didn’t want to be the reason the group didn’t stick together, if things didn’t go well between them. Eve had stuffed down her feelings to the point she pretended they did not exist, and took any small advances from Villanelle as her mind over reacting. It wasn’t until Elena outed Villanelle that she realized she hadn’t made it up at all. She wasted so much time and had nothing but a night and a letter to show for it. 

Three weeks later-  
It’s been three weeks since Eve returned home to Connecticut. She rented an apartment prior to the summer at the beach house, which meant she returned to an apartment full of moving boxes. Desperate for a distraction she began to unpack, neglecting the suitcase from a summer she wouldn’t soon forget. 

It took Eve two weeks to finally get settled into her new apartment. She had spent time job hunting and going to interview after interview. It wasn’t until she agreed to a night out with Elena –who was in town for the weekend- that she opened her suitcase. Filing through all her things looking for her pair of diamond earrings, she found something unexpected. 

Tucked away in a pocket, seemingly the last place she looked, was a slip of paper folded several times with what felt like her earrings in the middle. She didn’t remember packing them like that or packing any sort of paper at all. She usually just dumped everything in and prayed she could find what she needed. She took out the paper and began to unfold. Eve recognized the handwriting immediately, matching that of the letter she had unfolded a hundred times since leaving the house on the coast. Eve sank down to the floor, still in the closet surrounded by the contents of her suitcase, and began to read.

“Darling Eve,

Is it okay to call you that? I have wanted to for so long. I hope you haven’t given up on me. I knew it would take you a while to unpack, prolonging your discovery of this letter. Hopefully not too long, though I would wait for you the rest of my life if that’s what it took. I wanted to give you time to think. To decide. I know you, Eve. I know how you tend to jump into things head first and regret them later. I don’t want to be one of those things for you. I wanted you to be sure of me. Of us. I hope you still are. Do you still want all of the things whispered across your pillow? -I know I do.

I’m looking at you and I find myself missing you even before I’m gone. I’ll miss how the sun shines across your back in the early morning light. How your hair falls in a halo around your head. The freckles on your cheeks that you swear no one can see. How your hand squeezes mine, even in a deep sleep. Looking at you, I’m not sure where you end and I begin, I think that’s all I’ve ever wanted. I’ll keep these images with me. 

Part of me wishes I would have woke you before leaving. But I know I would still be wrapped up in your arms if I had, even now. God it breaks my heart to leave you this way. I am sorry if I hurt you. Please know you’re the one I want, Eve. You feel like home. 

I am realizing I never asked where you were going after the summer ends. I should have asked more questions, I should have told you sooner. Please do not think in silence I have forgotten about you. You are the only thing I think of, you have been for a long time. I hope to make my way back to you, but I will wait. I’ll wait until I’ve heard from you, to be sure that it’s what you want. I’m leaving my address with you. Please write, even if it is to say you hate me. I’ll wait as long as it takes. But I will understand if you have changed your mind. If a single night with you is all I get, it will have been the greatest of my life. 

I love you. –V”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise I'll be adding more but your kind words are always appreciated.  
> also know i am open to any criticism or suggestions as well, always looking for that motivation ya know?  
> thanks again for reading my little thoughts:)


End file.
